


[带卡]声色游戏

by absb6



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absb6/pseuds/absb6
Summary: 小男孩们的doi，15x14
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[带卡]声色游戏

“卡、卡卡西，这样真的可以吗？”

黑发少年结结巴巴地说着，他脸色通红，拧巴地低下头。羞耻又激动的心情让他不敢抬头，不敢抬头直视正在脱衣的银发少年。带土狠狠地掐了自己的脸一把，疼痛的感觉让他抓住了几分真实感——

从卡卡西答应他的告白到现在，一切都如梦似幻。

一开始在一起只是少年人的置气，玩闹似的假扮恋人。似乎谁先低头，谁就是在这场成人游戏里满盘皆输。谁也不肯承认自己是小孩，微妙的自尊，只能在互相置气中玩得越来越过火。互相推搡又死死地紧抓着对方，一起跌落悬崖。

“怎么，你不想跟我做？”

卡卡西说着半卷着的衣服勒住白嫩的腋窝，粉色的乳尖隐约可见。下一瞬他的裸露的身躯就会带土面前一览无余，让气氛瞬间染上了情色的色泽。将脱未脱，卡卡西感觉一只滚烫的手按住了他的手。银发少年一抬头，就看到了面红耳赤的黑发少年。

“后悔了？”

“原来你只是嘴上说说而已。”

卡卡西斜斜地睨过来，如往常那般轻蔑，目中无人。以往这样的眼神只会勾起带土的怒火，可是如今这般轻佻的眼尾仿佛轻轻地勾住了他的心脏，没有勾起怒火，反而是无名火慢慢地席卷了他的小腹，他的灵魂。于他而言，卡卡西对他愈是轻蔑，他心中的火焚烧地愈烈。尽管理智上清楚，前面已经是他们不可以探入的禁区，可在银发少年挑衅的眼神面前，他还是亦然踏过了那条线。

“……不，我是怕你后悔，卡卡西。”

变声期独特的嗓音，介于少年的清脆和成年的沙哑之间，在银发少年心中搔起一片痒。在他还未反唇相讥回击时，他便感觉自己的面罩被揭下，嘴唇覆上了一层柔软。预料之外的突袭也让原本讥讽的话语化成一声呻吟。野蛮地用舌头撬开了他的双唇，侵入了他的口腔里，牙齿碰撞。灵活的舌头在他的口腔里上下滑动着，把他的嘴唇搅乱得一塌糊涂，津液顺着唇角流淌下来。

“唔呜……”

挑衅的话语软成了一声呜咽，眼角也染上了一丝绯红，他对失去主导权的自己懊恼不已。

银发少年没有想到记忆里一直软软糯糯的少年会变得如此强势。他原本以为这会是一场完全由自己把控主导权的游戏，由自己拿捏着分寸，随时都可以喊停或是退出。可是现在自己游戏变成了困住自己的陷阱。他只不过是想要逗弄，却没想到作茧自缚。

在他想要还击回去的时候，炽热的触感从胸膛传来。从平滑的小腹，顺着他的起伏的肌肉的轮廓往上游走。他想要阻止那只不安分的手，可是炽热的触感仿佛也要将他的浑身都烧得滚烫，抚弄得他很舒服。听到自己情不自禁的呻吟，银发少年愈发懊恼起来。嘴唇也被霸道地堵着，他说不出拒绝的话来。

那只手依然在不安分地捣乱，粗糙的手掌搓捏着他的乳尖，微微触电的麻酥感打了他一个措手不及。他下意识地推开带土，想要从这狼狈中逃离出来，可是对方却不讲道理地得寸进尺，直接用膝盖抵住了他的腿根，挑逗着他的私处。他想要后退一步，脊背却撞到了身后的墙，不知何时起，他已经毫无退路——

“……宇智波带土！你在干什么！”

伴随一声半是懊恼半是嗔怪的喊声。卡卡西将带土推开，两人紧紧纠缠的唇舌也得此分离。涎水在他们的嘴唇之间拉成一条细细的丝，断裂、滴落在银发少年凹凸有致的锁骨上，几乎将带土的视线全部夺了去。

甫一说出声，卡卡西便后悔了，如此恼羞成怒的话语赤裸裸地剖开了他的自尊，宣告他才是这场交锋中的败犬。

这跟他想象得不一样。

卡卡西内心已经有了些许悔意。在自己的想象里，应该是他游刃有余地戏弄着带土，逗弄着带土，戏谑地欣赏着带土恼羞成怒的表情，听带土委屈又愤怒的哭喊。应该是他高高地占据着上位，就像往常那般居高临下地俯视着带土，将带土摁住、肆意欺负——而如今这一切全都颠倒反转，宛如镜面世界那般，他成了被狼狈捉弄的那个。

卡卡西有些恼羞，他实在是不明白，为何一直技不如人的吊车尾为何在这件事上独有天赋。无师自通地挑逗着他，拿捏着他身体的敏感处。

比敌人更致命的危险。

“带土，我……”

银发少年低垂着头，白皙的皮肤满是情色的绯红，他想要结束这场游戏了。

此时此刻他只想快点逃离这个地方，以维持自己脆弱的体面。他不知自己现在在带土眼前是何等的狼狈不堪。一直以来，他刻意戴上着所谓自尊自傲的面具，对带土冷眼相待，故意将带土甩在身后等着他追逐自己，宛如猫戏鼠那般。

而带土一个简单的动作，就轻易将他击溃，摧枯拉朽的。

“卡卡西，你不喜欢我吗？”

在他后半截话语将要吐出之际，带土毫不犹豫地打断了他，隐隐有些哭腔。卡卡西一抬眼，就看到了满眼布满血丝的带土，眼睛还湿漉漉的。卡卡西一直知道带土长相是娃娃脸，在所有人渐渐褪去青涩痕迹的时候，只有带土的模样非常孩子气，当然他的性格也依然孩子气——

每当带土的眼泪在眼眶里打转，卡卡西的内心总是涌现出了一股愉悦感，所以他才一次又一次地欺负带土。

可是如今带土的眼泪却轻轻地一推，将他的防线土崩瓦解。

“你当初答应和我在一起，果然只是为了捉弄我对吧？其实你根本不喜欢我。”

“不，我不是……”

卡卡西不知如何辩白。尽管他喜欢捉弄带土，可是捉弄是出于爱意，而不是为了捉弄假扮爱意。可是直白地表达爱意，未免也太过为难他薄薄的脸皮。

银发少年别过头，避开带土灼热的视线。卡卡西在苦恼着该如何回答，他不能如实地告知对方此刻自己的心情，因为那实在是太过不堪——在黑发少年用膝盖抵住他的私处的时候，略微硬质的衣料摩挲着他的隐秘处，保护穴口的的嫩肉却不做丝毫抵抗的微微绽开。由肉壁组成的甬道里的水渍开始分泌，蔓延，沾湿了他的贴身的衣料。

这样淫糜的身躯，伴随着那声情不自禁的呻吟，叫他羞愤欲死。但这不是最令他羞赧的，压倒他的最后一根稻草是——尽管身后的小穴已经纵情声色，那快要盈出来的淫水仿佛在叫嚣着一场恣意妄为的欢爱，但他身前的性器却只是微微勃起，几乎无动于衷。

仿佛他生来就该雌伏于人下。

比起在带土面前露出窘迫的姿态，这个认知才是最令他崩溃的，他甚至忍不住低声咒骂自己淫荡的身体。好在带土专心地爱抚着他的乳尖，他的嘴唇，没有注意到他下身的异常。

“卡卡西，你实在是太过分了。”

“明明是你先挑起的，现在你却拒绝了我，卡卡西，你真的觉得捉弄我很有意思？”

“不是这样的，我……”

“卡卡西，不要再拒绝我了，你太残忍了。”

委屈的控诉还不曾落下，银发少年就感觉有一股力道摁住了自己的双手，他顺着墙壁滑倒下去，瘫软在地上。黑发少年低着头，眼泪直直地滴落在身下那人红肿的唇角上。面罩已经被撕扯而下，薄薄的嘴唇也因刚刚短暂的唇舌相交变得红肿，有丝丝的血迹渗透出来，白瓷上也染上了一抹乌青与绯红。

咸涩的眼泪顺着唇角的裂缝滑落进口腔，与津液和铁锈味的血迹紧紧交织在一起。卡卡西诧异地抬眼，与带土对视着。他看到了带土隐忍地哭泣，鼻梁微拱，似乎在强忍眼泪。可是泪水依然止不住地一滴一滴地滴落在他的脸上，宛如断线珍珠那般。他不能伸手去擦眼泪，因为的双手还支撑着地板，堪堪维持着与卡卡西一臂之距。

银发少年毫无疑问地动摇了，内心构筑的堡垒岌岌可危。他眼里的黑发少年，像是被抛弃的小狗那般，小声地从喉咙开始呜咽，摇尾乞怜。这副委曲求全的神情径直戳中了他内心的最软处，他躺倒在地上，想要去替对方擦拭眼泪。

“……你哭了？”

黑发少年别过头，让自己的视线不要落在对方好看却又过分冷酷的脸上。他依然用着那样委屈又隐忍的腔调，闷闷地说：“卡卡西，你不用可怜我，也不用勉强你自己。你不喜欢我就算了，到此为止吧。”

带土松开支撑的手臂，半跪在地上正要起身，可是他却猝不及防地被一只手拉倒下去——

“谁说我不喜欢你了？”

即使是表达爱意的话语也要说得冷硬强势，在与带土的交锋中一直都是他占据主导地位。他只不过是有些恼羞自己不知廉耻的身体罢了，害怕自己在这场声色游戏中意乱情迷。可是方才带土的眼泪又让他找回些许信心，他又恢复了往日冷静自持的模样，觉得自己依然是猎手，而不是猎物。

“倘若我真的不喜欢你，就不会说要跟你做了。”

为了体谅对方脆弱的敏感心，他又补充了一句。于他而言确实如此，他一贯喜欢将自己掩盖在层层面具之下，无论是讲表情用层层面罩遮掩起来，还是性格上用一身尖刺拒人于千里之外。他不喜欢别人的亲近，更别提将自己的敏感处赤裸地暴露在对方面前，只有带土能让他做到如此。

做爱依然要继续，只不过是要换个方式……

……在被带土死死扼住不能动弹的时刻，银发少年就明白了他才是屈居下位的那个。尽管心有不甘，可是他不得不承认如此。从小时起，带土的力量便强上他几分，他一直依靠技巧与带土斡旋。可是当带土开启了写轮眼之后，他们的差距便越来越小了，甚至有时他会被带土欺负。

“真的吗？”

带土露出笑容，喜极而泣，眼泪再次沾湿了他的衣领。银发少年别过头，侧脸紧紧地贴在冰冷的地板上，眼睛也露出羞赧的浅红。

“……生气要哭，高兴也要哭，你到底要怎样啊？”

“爱哭鬼。”

他轻轻地抱怨着，这低喃一样的话语落入带土耳畔，用同样轻柔的力道拨撩着带土的欲火。喜悦冲昏了带土的头脑，他瞬间变得手忙脚乱不知所措。他不明白自己接下来要怎么做，他从未进行过这样的游戏，不知是先该完全褪去对方的衣物，还是先放纵自己的欲望恣意亲吻。顿时连手脚都不知该安放在何处，仿佛方才野蛮地侵入只是个假象。

“……真是拿你没有办法。”

银发少年长长地叹了一口气，将修长的手指轻搭在对方的腰窝上。略微冰凉的触感划过深色的皮肤，摸上对方的耻骨，带土的身体也随之不安地偏去。那冰凉的手指非但没有给他降火，反而使得腹中的火愈烧愈烈，向四肢百骸蔓延，将他焚烧殆尽。

黑发少年开始躁动不安，嘴里嘟囔着什么，可是卡卡西并没有听清楚。虽然他对这种事情也没有经验，但是理论知识还是有不少的。

他娴熟地褪去带土的裤子，失去了衣物的束缚，半勃起的性器已经凸起，几乎立马抵在自己的小腹。这样的变化令他惊愕不已，喉咙有些发涩。那处红肿的顶端从他的小腹顺着人鱼线满满往下滑，滑倒腿根，在他的小穴旁摩挲。马眼在他的小穴探口处蹭来蹭去，像只顽皮的小兽在幽深的洞穴边探头。搔得他有些痒，他下意识地夹紧了双腿。双腿紧绷的肌肉裹挟着黑发少年的胯骨，那红肿的性器越愈发硬挺。

那里是在是太过敏感，只是马眼的稍微触碰就令银发少年情不自禁。理智还在苟延残喘，男人的小穴不似女人的阴道能够分泌足够多的淫液来保护自身，需要润滑，需要扩张。银发少年在适才亲吻的时候下身便湿润得不像话，伴随着带土的一举一动那湿漉漉的区域向外扩张慢慢沾湿衣物。或许他可以直接省略润滑的步骤，可是扩张的步骤是万万不能省略的，尤其是在那样的尺寸面前，他有些怀疑自己的下身会不会被撑烂被撕裂。

“带土，不可以直接……”

或许是因为他已经被这场声色陷阱捕获，低低的嗓音不似往常那般冷硬，有的只是又软又绵长的哀求。他艰难地维持着自己的理智，不让自己意乱情迷。可是他听到了带土沉重的喘息，带着热浪的呼吸撒在他的颈窝，令他也燥热起来，理智距离决堤也只有一线之隔。

“不要，卡卡西，卡卡西，求求你让我进去，让我进去好不好？”

带土一遍一遍地哀求着。

他的眼睛通红，不知是因为情动还是因为委屈，似乎他的理智已经被啃噬。他一遍又一遍的呼唤着自己的名字，这无疑对银发少年来说是一场酷刑。在带土的眼泪与哀求面前，他再一次的心软，底线一退再退，可是他心甘情愿。

……真是服了。

明明被欺负的是自己，委屈的也是自己，要哭的也应该是自己才对。可是黑发少年却先他一步哭了出来，仿佛受了千万般委屈似的，叫他无话可说。  
  
少年再次别过头，银发散乱地落在冰冷的地板上，他的视野中的世界是横贯着的。带土见卡卡西默不作声的模样便心知他是同意了，眼泪还挂在眼角，泪痕还不曾干涸，可是黑发少年却扬扬地笑了起来。他心知交锋不只是紧紧相逼，还有以退为进，眼泪就是他的武器。卡卡西想要戏耍他，想要捉弄他，殊不知一切都是他的故意扮演，真正被戏弄的是一直欺负他的卡卡西。

黑发少年俯下身来亲吻银发少年，不似方才野蛮地的亲吻，这次很是温柔。那般胡搅蛮缠，与其说是亲吻，不如说是啃咬，将对方的嘴唇咬得又青又肿，还渗出丝丝在血迹。这次他将自己的唇上的软肉紧紧贴在少年的皮肤，微微探出舌尖。感觉到身下那人微微一颤，他喜悦不已，恶趣味达到了顶峰。从额头到眼睛，到鼻梁，到唇角，到颈窝，到锁骨，一路留下半透明的水渍，在对方身体上肆无忌惮地留下自己的气味，打下自己的烙印，宣告着自己的独占权。

下身的动作也从未停止，身下那人的私处泛着水渍的光泽，他深知对方远比自己更渴求高潮的快感。在淫水的帮助下，他几乎是毫无阻碍地滑入进去。在进入的瞬间他听到对方一声隐忍的闷哼，声音细若游丝。对方抓住他衣角的手指也微微蜷缩着，开始收紧。似乎已全然失去理智，纵情于声色之中。

那声勾人又绵长的喘息往他的欲火上再浇了一把油。他也放任自己的冲动肆意妄为。柔软的肉壁包裹着他红肿的性器，如呼吸那般一紧一松，又像蚌一样死死地将他咬合住肆意吮吸。嵌入深处的触感抚弄得他很舒服，身体上也蒙了一层薄薄的汗水。两人紧密交织的腿根都已经一塌糊涂，汗水和爱液将他们紧紧纠缠。他贪婪地想要乞求更多，他毫不犹豫地进入了最深处，阴囊和耻毛紧紧贴在身下那人敏感又脆弱的私处。

“呜呜，不，不要……”

银发少年瘫软在地上，因为疼痛下意识地摆弄着腰肢，手指在对方的背上划下几道红痕。带土却浑不在意，他沉浸在这样的快感之中。肿胀所抵达的深处不似前半部分那般，虽然被甬道包裹着但是畅通无阻，红肿的阴茎被紧紧束缚。听闻人的直肠只有12-15厘米，他的性器显然不止这个尺寸，何况他感觉卡卡西的甬道似乎更短些，像女人的宫颈口，似乎本就为性爱而生。

“卡卡西，我弄疼你了吗？对不起，对不起……”

尽管自己被软肉抚弄得非常舒服，可是他对自己弄疼自己深爱之人愧疚不已。他懊悔自己被情欲放逐，懊悔自己为何不更加温柔一些。在他一遍又一遍地道歉的时候，微凉的触感抚上他的脸颊，他的瞳孔微微放缩着，倒映着银发少年因情动绯红的眼角和耳根。银发少年微微起身，后颈偏离冷硬的地板，轻轻地吻上他的湿润的眼眶。

“我都没说什么，你你先开始掉眼泪了……”

“爱哭鬼。”

浑身都疲软了，连说话的力气都只剩下几分，只有深深浅浅的吐息。往日恹恹的抱怨变成了勾人的情话，带土回吻过去。双手抱住了银发少年的双耳，热烈地回应着爱意。舌尖探入彼此的唇舌之中，不似之前单方面的侵蚀，此时的他们唇舌相交，牙齿相撞，唾液交换着唾液。感受着彼此的体温与呼吸，似乎与对方融为一体。恋恋不舍地从对方的口腔中退出，他不甘心地吮吸着对方的下唇。

此时的他愈发肆无忌惮起来，仗着卡卡西的应允有恃无恐，他的动作愈发过分。在下身有节律的撞击的同时，黑发少年探出舌尖，含住了挺立的乳尖。酥麻的电流感从胸前划过，身下那人发出了无意识的轻咛。这无疑深深地激励了带土，回想对方高傲冷漠的模样，与如今眼前这个囿于情欲的少年有着天壤之别。

他舔吻着那坚硬的小粒，伸出舌头拨弄着。或许是因为少年还在发育，那浅红色的乳晕并未扩散开来。小小的一圈，十分可爱。他用齿尖轻轻咬合那小粒的根处，在坚挺的乳尖上添几分伤痕，原本就浅红的乳晕只剩下了被蹂躏过的绯红。或许是他的动作过于过分，银发少年下意识地收拢了双膝，缠在他胯骨上的双腿微微夹紧，红肿的性器被柔软的甬道裹挟得更甚。带土呼吸一滞，理智完全烧却。

等带土的理智渐渐回笼时，身下那人已经狼狈不已。淫水顺着腿根流淌下来，汇聚几道汩汩的水流。红肿的性器早已直挺挺地蹭过敏感点，高潮的快感将身下的爱人淹没。银发少年昂着头，直挺着纤细的脖颈，银色的发丝也被汗水浸透。意识随着胸前起伏的轮廓深深浅浅地沉浮，时而清醒时而泛滥情思。

他轻轻地爱抚着银发少年的身躯，心满意足地内射进去，精液从穴口处倒灌出来，与淫水混杂在一起。尽管对方已经昏睡过去，只剩下了深深的疲乏，但是他还是俯身下去含住银发少年通红的耳垂，轻轻说着晚安。

卡卡西，我喜欢你。


End file.
